


Jack of Odd Friends

by MsrTenOverSix



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BAMF Toothiana, Gen, Jack Has Friends, Jack Has Issues, Jack is a Little Shit, Other genres possible, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsrTenOverSix/pseuds/MsrTenOverSix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost is a spirit of mischief, and mischief brings all sorts of wicked things.</p><p>Or</p><p>Jack Frost is an eternal teenager. This doesn’t come without consequences.</p><p>(Each chapter is stand alone, but occurs in the same universe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Fright Night

 

“We need to talk, mate.”

The giant rabbit is angry again. It’s not particularly surprising; hell, fuck that, not even remotely. Given the current situation, it’s actually pretty damn expected.

Because Bunny, much like his smaller but still fluffy-tailed comrades of fur, doesn’t like to be caught aboveground. Especially when there isn’t even so much as a fresh blade of grass or bit of flower to nibble on. Not that he would stoop to such primitive behaviors, but, hypothetically, if he did…

But that’s off tangent. The point is: there are certain facts of life. And it remains a very well-known fact that there isn’t a rabbit alive that would lovingly traipse out into the cold, bitter November. No, all rabbits _should_ be back in their burrows right now, warm and cozy and with plenty of carrots nearby, with absolutely zero interruptions from obnoxious, mayhem-wreaking, frost spirits.

So maybe Bunnymund is a little ticked, this night. He’s a few millennia too old to be dealing with this shit, but here he is, out in the middle of the bloody nowhere, with two of the other Guardians, ready to give the Jack a proper ass-whoop-

-er, that is, ready to give Jack a proper, good, violence-free, constructive talking to. Because, as Tooth reminds him while _still_ refusing to return his boomerangs, Jack Frost is just a teenager (“ _For 300 bloody years, Tooth! How long is he going to pull that card?!”)._

Goddammit, whose idea was it again to make an eternally obnoxious, over-confident, trapped-forever-in-a-permanently-hormonal-adolescent-body idiot into a Guardian?

Oh, the rabbit remembers. And the rabbit glares at the moon.

Jack Frost, meanwhile, is totally lost.

“Oh-kaay.” His eyes flicker back and forth between the (much) older guardians, and even this sudden, solemn turn to his raucous night can’t dim the brightness he excludes. Eternally young, with all that it entails. His gaze moves over to his companion on horseback, who at least has the sense to remain on the outskirts of this situation.  

“Without your friend.”  Ah, Jack recognizes _that_ tone. Bunny’s voice is flat, dry; almost a growl. This is the _Jack is in trouble_ voice.  

Jack sighs, and it’s very much the sigh of a teenager realizing they’re about to be reprimanded. He lifts his hand, jiggles it in a way that gestures ‘back off’.

 The spirit sitting atop the black hell-steed looks duly unimpressed, but then, he can’t really control his expression. And maybe he doesn’t want to pick a fight against three guardians, even if they are spoiling all the fun. His ink black eyes dart like insects, noting the expressions on the elders faces. Yeah, maybe he’ll back off just a bit.

 Securing his head firmly under one arm, careful that he doesn’t chafe his face, Dullahan dutifully trots the horse back to the tree line. Jack returns to gazing at his self-appointed wards, only just holding back from an annoyed glower.

After trusting that the headless horse rider is at a sufficient distance, Tooth flits closer, shimmering beneath the moonlight, and carefully rests a hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“Jack,” she croons in her typical, sweet way, “you know we’re really happy you’re making new friends-”

“Ecstatic!” Booms North, having absolutely no concept of space or subtlety. The horseman’s horse spooks a little, even from the distance. The horseman might glare, if that maniac grin ever shifted.

“-but you have been staying out rather late, and between all this…” she struggles for the right words.

Bunny helpfully volunteers, “havoc and hell raising- Omph!” Bunny sometimes forgets the downsides to Tooth’s incredible speed. She’s probably the only one fast enough to elbow him and be back in front of Jack without missing a beat.

 “-and your frost duties, and being a Guardian now too… Well, we’re just worried you’re overexerting yourself.” She finishes, gently, removing her hand from Jack’s shoulder and clasping it in the other.

Jack blinks, confused for a moment. Is he not in trouble?

“Um, thanks, I guess.” Really though, he’s bad at handling this whole ‘sudden interest in Jack’ phenomenon.  “But it’s all good. I’m good.”

The Guardians realize he’s probably not picking up on the subtext here.

“What Tooth is trying to say, is…is maybe not good, for you to be…out here. In particular.” North tries, eyes flickering to the horseman, pointedly.

 “What? Why? It’s November! Look, this is nothing like that whole… Sahara thing, okay?” Sheepish smile, hands up in defeat, “that was a _bad_ idea, I admit it. But this, this right here is northern Europe, and I’m pretty sure this is my jurisdiction.”

Damn, Jack’s not picking up on this. He grins like he thinks he’s winning the argument. Maybe they should have waited for Sandy, after all.

“But, to go about… In this particular…company.”

Jack Frost blinks, and then there’s a furrowing of the brow, “What – the horseman? That’s the problem here?”

Bunny has had enough, because Jack Frost understands subtlety about as well as North gets sarcasm, “We don’t want you hanging out with that headless freak!”

A moment of stunned silence, in which Jack just gaps. Countdown: Three. Two. One.

“Seriously?!”

Unsurprisingly, Jack responds like any other teenager would to his taste in friends being called out – with self-righteous, defensive anger, “He’s not even that bad!”

 Jack gestures a lot when upset; Tooth has the sense to back out of the way.  

“Jack, I know you like having someone closer to your own age to hang out with. Really, we understand,” her expression is very earnest, “but he’s – well, he’s not someone you can trust.”

“And how would you know that? Have you ever spoken to the guy?!”

“Headless Horseman speaks?” North’s input is great, as always.

“You guys are totally overreacting!”

 “What? Overreac- that – he’s – he carries around a whip made from bloody human spines!” Now Bunny is gesturing too, fur bristling. Tooth just tries to hover in between, trusting him to make the (rather callous) argument that needs to be made (in her humble opinion).

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic! They are not bloody!”

“You know I didn’t mean it literally, you little twit!”

“Whatever, Tooth carries teeth everywhere she goes! And those still have guts on them!”

Bunny opens his mouth but cuts off with a yelp as Tooth cuffs him with a boomerang. She flits in front again, smiling down at Jack.

“Jack, I know you’re…friends, but really, he’s Unseelie, and, well,… probably evil.”

“You don’t know that, Tooth!”

“What part of ‘whip made from human spines’ isn’t enough for your frozen brain to comprehend?!” Some things just need to be said.

 “Well, it’s not like they were being used at the time!” Jack’s adopted a sarcastic tone. This is bad; if the conversation continues like this, North will never catch up. Bunny’s arms jerk, twitching as if he’d like to pummel a certain winter sprite into the ground.

“Gah! This! This is what happens when we let you out past your bloody bedtime!”

“Jack has a bedtime?” North: definitely not built for these sort of talks. No one pays particular attention to him.

“I mean, he has a whole cart full of bones, but they’re mostly ancient, so it’s not like it-”

This is what 300 years of no parental guidance gets them.

Tooth finally manages to cut in again, tone soothing, be the voice of reason, or at least articulated speech, “Jack, honestly, it’s just – we’re worried. We know what you two have been up to, with Halloween and all the scares…”

“Hey, getting scared is a part of growing up, and –”

 “Sandy has twice as many nightmares to deal with, thanks to you and that pony rider over there!”

Said ‘pony rider’ turns in their direction, listening as the fight picks up. Obviously, he can hear every word of their shouting match. He might be amused, but again, there’s a permanent, serial-killer grin etched onto his face. Little hard to read, at times.

Eventually, they calm down a bit. Bunny, with his fists clenched and ears pinned back, closes his eyes. Counts back from ten. He is a master of meditation. He has sat in perfect stillness, perfect silence, for weeks. He can refrain from boxing the little shit into the ground-

“Really guys, nightmares are a part of life. They have a very respectable place in the cycle of childhood development and-”

-he can’t stop himself from snarking, however: “Crikey, would you listen to yourself! If I didn’t know better, I’d say Pitch was behind this!”

Bunny tries to infuse a little humor, a guffaw to show how incredulous the whole idea is, but by the end of that sentence it’s dying a horrific little death. Because-

That. That look that just crossed Jack’s face, the way he glances towards the Horseman, whose horse chooses to shuffle uncomfortably at that very second-

Oh no. No, no, no. OH BLOODY HELL NO!

Jack’s voice is very small, “Well, I wouldn’t say he was behind it…I mean, involved, maybe…” his voices fades out.

…

Suddenly, everyone is shouting

 “You cannot be trusting-”

“Pitch!?”

“Jack, you can’t seriously be-”

“You’re talking to Pitch?!”

“-my belly!”

“-did you freeze your damn brain?!”

 

* * *

 

If the Headless Horseman notices a shifting of darkness as it seeps away, as if a certain shadow-affiliated, ancient being were making a hasty retreat…

 

Well, it’s not like he can talk.

 


	2. The Sahara Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack froze the Sahara once.  
> Once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Did some major edits to this chapter. Like, super major, though the story is still the same. It's just the formatting is very different,...so you odn't have to reread it, but I really like this version better.

Jack zipped through the sky, fast and wild as an air current. The northern lights danced above his head, a brilliant green expanse that signaled a meeting of the Guardians. He was buzzing with excitement. Jack wondered what could possibly be such a big deal that North would summon them all right before Christmas.

He spotted an open window outside the workshop, diving in headfirst (and not even crashing into a yeti, this time). He landed, light as a snowflake, before dashing off like a madman. Heading for the globe room, he could already hear the others.

“Oi, stop flailing, ya great, flaming galah!”

“Hold on, maybe Sandy could-”

“Hey guys, what’s –Woah!” Jack dodges a careening elf, and, wait, why does it have a jetpack? Hadn't North banned them after last year's tree incident?

“Jack!” North and Tooth both cried, the latter sounding and looking…well, a little ruffled. Literally. Maybe she was molting? Probably better not to ask. 

“Jack is here! Fruitcake for everyone!” North cheers, standing atop a table and shoving his hands into the air. A moment later Bunny tackles him clean off. It’s an impressive dive, actually; Jack would give it an 8.6.

Jack dodges another flying elf, and sighs sadly.  Damn things never remembered how to turn.

“Sandy, help me you bloody idiot!” Bunny snarls as North tries to dash away like a giant, giggling toddler.

Sandy, ever the excitable fellow, forms a set of overlarge brass knuckles. Jack has a feeling that if the little man could talk, they'd all be horrified.

“What? No! Just hold him down, ya dill!”

Looking rather put out, Sandy nevertheless helps pin North down with a ton of sand, maybe two. Bunny, gasping for breath, staggers back to avoid North’s writhing.

Maybe Jack is imagining it, but North seems a little louder today…and a little more…well,  _more._

“I am thinking next year we do aquatic theme! Everything underwater! Flood the world and give all the children gills!”

…Jack is confused, and a little scarred. 300 years alone: no problem. One minute of this: probably traumatized for life.

Though gills sound kind of awesome. If he had needed to breathe, he'd totally be down for that.

“What’s wrong with North?” He asks instead, a little wary, a little worried he won’t want to hear the answer.

“He’s on a bloody belief-high!” Bunny fumes, gesturing excessively as he turns on Jack, fur bristling and ears full out, “Strung out like Sandy on Daylight Savings!”

Sandy looks the other way, whistling a silent, innocent tune. Jack knows better than to believe anything he mimes, especially after he knocks North out with a quick burst of sand.

“What the hell did you do?!” Bunny has his paws raised, ready to pummel Jack. This is so like him, always wanting to- _wait_.

“Why the hell is this my fault?”

Bunnimund’s ears flatten, teeth bared and…smelling like smoke? Why is he covered in soot, anyways? Tooth flits in between the two before Jack finds himself shoved into a furnace, probably.

“Right before this happened,” she begins, hesitant, “North said, well, he mentioned, that you were, lately, on the naughty list.”

“What?!” This was news to Jack. He’d been a saint these last few…weeks, at least. He looks between the Guardians, astonished. Bunny's ears push forward a bit, like he almost believes the surprise on Jack's face, before he scowls again and reverts back to form.

“He said, and quote, 'That boy has done something very bad.' And then he painted the yeti! With my paint!”

Jack glances sideways, only now noticing the brightly colored yeti; now they all looked like fluffy, giant Easter eggs. All were watching him. He suddenly remembered 300 years of trying to break past their defenses. He gulped.

“That’s not- how is that even related?” Jack couldn't make the connection, and starts to sulk. He sinks in on himself, just a little. Tooth cuts Bunny off before the situation can get any worse. 

“Jack, did you do _anything_ that might have… encouraged more people to believe in North?”

Jack looks away from North's dream (robot dogs in space...huh), eyes flashing wide. 

“What? No!” The Guardians had sat Jack down once, carefully stressing just how dangerous it was to gain too many believers at once. The sudden jump of power could drive the best of them mad; that was why the Guardians used stealth tactics when dealing with humans, why Christmas and Easter only came once a year, why Sandy was never in any of the dreams he gave children, why the faeries moved too fast to be seen.  

Jack was hurt.

“Look, I don’t know how to convince you, but I _swear_ I haven’t done anything!" He pleaded, tone increasingly defensive. "Seriously, this whole week I’ve been so busy with…with…ohhhhhh.” His face froze, eyes widening.

Bunny pounced, “What?! What Oh?!”

Jack let out a low whistle, eyes flickering to the other Guardians. All eyes were on him. He actually looked frightened. 

“ _Shit,"_  muttered under his breath, but Bunny obviously still heard it, _"_ I, um, _maybe have to go right now bye_!” He leapt to the air, ready to hightail it out of there. Sadly, Bunny got a hand on him before he made it a meter. Stupid Bunny, with his stupid freakish reflexes.

“Oh no, you’re going to tell us exactly what you did!” Stomping his foot for emphasis, Bunny’s pushed Jack into a chair. Jack flinched at the harsh contact, squirming uncomfortably as he found himself being stared down by both Toothiana and Bunnimund. Sandy was dozing, sitting atop this mass of sand that kept North pinned.

"Start talking!" Bunny snarled. Jack looked at Tooth, but though she still looked kind, she nodded, indicating he should do as told. He gave a whining groan, easing back in the chair and slouching into his hoodie.

"Ah, crap, where to begin..." 

 

* * *

 

It all started several weeks ago. Jack was sad.  Jack was sad because Jack was a sweet, gentle soul -

("Bollocks."

"Hey! You want to hear the story or not?!")

Ahem.

 _And like all good souls_ , he mourned for the unfortunate. Which obviously meant all those people trapped in the hot, snowless crevices of the world.

To think - there were places where it never snowed. The very notion sent a shiver up his spine. How terrible it must be for the children! No snowball fights, no sledding, _no_ _snow days!_ Could children even survive without snow days? Jack wasn't sure; he couldn’t imagine a worse fate.

It was enough to make a frost spirit cry. 

("What a load of crap," the pooka mutters under his breath. Jack kindly ignores.)

AND IT WAS OBVIOUS something needed to be done. After all, he was the herald of fun, and irony meant that the job came with a lot of  _responsibilities_. It was his duty to bring fun to  all the children, _Bunny_. Too long had he ignored their plight!

So Jack, with his big, _big_ heart, decided that he would bring the children snow. For what could be a better gift? Certainly not a boiled egg. 

("That's it! Get over here you little-Gah!"

"Please continue, Jack.")

... He would go to them, no matter where they lived. He would show them what a day of frolicking could do. He would bring them that white, powdery bliss!

("Seriously, Tooth. He sounds like a damn drug addict!"

"We'll deal with that later, Bunny."

"What - you're on his side?!"

 _"Continue,_ Jack.")

And - and he would bring them fun, which totally isn't an addiction, because you can't be addicted to something that's  _good_ for you.

(" _Jack,_ " Tooth does _not_ look amused.)

But first he had to solve that heat and the melting problem! And that wasn't easy, because as it turns out, there are a lot of other creatures out there that don't want kids to be happy. Creatures that are not very pleasant to be around when they're pissed off.

("The black eye?"

"Yeah...angry Mapinguari."

"How'd you get out of that?"

"Froze him to a tree."

"Heh. Beauty."

 _"Boys."_ )

Jack knew that a Guardian wouldn't let something like a punch or two get in the way, not when the children were at stake! Even if his powers weren't enough to stop them all, he knew there _had_ to be some way to make it snow. But coming up with a good strategy would take too long and was way too boring. No, I needed a quick fix. Someone to help Jack out before he could even stop to think of the consequences. 

He needed someone to help spread the chill and dole out the fun. Someone that could really push back the boundaries of summer and…

…and well, let's just say that Jack had an idea. An awful idea. A wonderful, _awful_ idea.

* * *

Jack paused in his story, running a hand down his face. He needed more time. 

“And, then I..." Crap, how to phrase this. Explanations were so not his thing; he was more of a witty banter kind of guy. But judging by the looks he was getting now, he wouldn't be leaving here without giving it a try, "So, I, uh, maybe forgot that it was almost Christmas…”

His voice tapered off, and he swallowed, mouth feeling a little dry. Meanwhile, Tooth, who'd been listening with a carefully neutral expression, looked puzzled.

“Jack, why would that-”

"I forgot how many kids wish for snow!”

Everyone froze, in a very non-literal sense. Maybe Jack should try to freeze them, literally. Then he could escape.   

“…what?” Bunny looked unimpressed, and a bit angry, which wasn't surprising: Tooth had confiscated his boomerangs again. It was always a bad day when Bunny lost his boomerangs. 

Jack sighed, and tried to not sound like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. 

“Every year, kids ask Santa for snow. I made it snow. They think it was Santa, so ta-da, more believers-” 

The other Guardians exchanged a look, both frowning, but still showing confusion. It was Tooth that spoke up.

“But, it snows every winter, why would North be so effected by something that happens every year?”

"Well, I told you I wanted to make it snow everywhere, right?"

Tooth's wings buzzed, feathers flaring. "Well, yes, but you couldn't right? There's no way you can overcome the boundaries..."

"It's bloody impossible." Bunny added, emphasizing his point with a foot stomp and a frown. He's totally scuffing the floors. That's just rude. 

Jack shuffled in his seat, subtly trying to look for an out. An open window. Hell, even a closed window. He was already on the Naughty List, might as well add a broken window to his rap sheet.   

“Well," he clears his throat, finding no exit. Shit, he's really going to have to tell them, "I, uh, I may have...uh…promise to not get mad?”

"No." Bunnimund was no fool. 

“Of course.” Tooth, always the sweet and gentle soul. She smiled warmly.

(Jack would later come to fear that smile.)  

* * *

Tooth was the first to exit the tunnel, hovering perfectly in the air, her hand wrapped firmly around Jack’s arm as she pulled him along - forcefully. The eternal teen had his head down and looked properly subdued, having learned the hard way that Tooth could be absolutely terrifying. He still seemed to be in shock. After what he'd just gone through, even Bunny can't blame him. Sandy though, Sandy he held a grudge against. North had escaped while the dream Guardian had been sound asleep, so now Sandy had to go round him up. Bunny is 100 percent certain this was intentional. 

Bunny hadn't been so lucky; they needed his tunnels.  Baby Tooth hovers above Toothiana, and she might as well be wearing warpaint, with that expression. Jack's eyes darted around, but he had no one to turn to. Glancing at Tooth out of the corner of his eyes, Jack held back a shiver and returned to staring mournfully at the ground, mourning the loss of his staff. He wasn't certain, but he also wondered if Sandy hadn't _let_ North go. 

The Guardians came to a halt before a throne of ice, Bunny standing as far away from Tooth and Jack as he could without it getting awkward. The giant rabbit cleared his throat, scratching at the ground absently to quell his nerves. The faster this was figured out, the sooner he could escape.

“Get out here, ya daft ratbag!”

His voice rang out, echoing in the icy chambers. There was a moment of silence, and then his ears perked forward. Laughter rang out across the icy cavern, causing even Jack to look up slightly.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the Easter Groundhog and the Tooth fairy!” Materializing from the nearest ice pillar, the pale man tipped his hat politely, before turning it into a snowball and tossing it away.

“That’s Easter Bunny!” Bunny stomped again, a flower breaking through the ice, paws up and ready.

The man laughed again, unfazed, twirling on the spot. He rounded on them, tapping his cane against the ice floors. The sound echoed. 

“Oh, right, right. Sorry, not too many _spring_ animals out here. You all look the same.” The man joked, his hat returning with a sudden pop. How the hell did that even work?

“Snow Miser, if we could have your full attention.” Tooth spoke, her expression and tone not allowing any arguments. Snow Miser rolled his eyes, turning with an extras spin,

“Only if you’re planning to tell me why you’ve apprehended my little prodigy!” His voice was delightedly gleeful, even as he pranced away to his throne.   

He looked so smug, and as ridiculous as always. Bunny couldn’t stand the oaf. Why did he even wear a scarf? Bloody idiot. Jack too, with that ridiculous hoodie. He looked like a vandal. Not good for the Guardian image.

“Yes, about that. I’m afraid we’re going to have to cancel this apprenticeship.” Tooth gave a bright smile, and even Snow Miser felt the chill coming off it.

"Brrrrrrr, leave the ice to me, honey!" Sitting, the obviously suicidal Snow Miser twirled his cane in one hand. Maybe he was contemplating something, but probably not. Snow spirits were notoriously spontaneous. "And frankly, my dear, I don't see the problem. The kid's a natural. We have half of India blanketed already, and tomorrow - Australia! Hahahaha!"

Tooth's grip tightened sharply on Jack's shoulder. He winced, maybe in pain, maybe because he'd been hoping Snow Miser would not mention any of other locations. Or at least turn him into a pile of snow. But Snow Miser...well, he was sort of an idiot. Even Jack knew that. 

"You let another flake touch the ground, and I'll see to it that Spring comes early!" Probably not a good idea to mention Australia around Bunny. Jack kept the kangaroo comments to himself, though he lamented the lost opportunity. 

"Aww, where's your sense of fun, rabbit?"

"Y'come here right now and I'll show it to you, you glorified snowball!”

"Snow Miser, what did you do to overcome the snow barriers?" Tooth ignored Bunny entirely, wings beating steady as she hovered above the ice. Her hand did't even look tense, but Jack can't budge an inch. How the hell does she do it?

"Me?! Oooh, I can't take all the credit!" Giggling, the snow being hopped down from his perch, unable to hold still for so long. Must be a qualification for winter spirits.

Tooth glanced sharply at Jack, who seemed to be trying to blend in with the walls by holding absolutely still. Easily done, given the current climate. Seriously, everything was in blue and white. Bunny hated it, and thought it was a little unoriginal for a winter spirit. 

She turned back, one eyebrow raised, "Oh?" She knew she didn't need to press, not with Snow Miser. He could hardly shut up. Off to the side, Baby Tooth was glaring at a mini-Miser. It stared back, then abruptly tossed a snowball at her. Yep, just as dumb as the original, Bunny decided. A second later Baby Tooth was crashing into him, a full on attack, and the little miser turned into a snow drift. 

Oh god, what if there was a hoard of mini-Jacks? Bunny shuddered, pretending it was the cold that got to him, and nothing more. 

"M'hm. Dousing my miserable half-brother in dream sand - Brilliant! Can't believe I've never thought of it myself! Hmahahmwaha!"

Both Bunny and Toothiana turned on Jack, both so horrified that the fairy forgot to be intimidating.

"Heat Miser?! He'll roast you alive!" Bunny thought of roasted rabbits, cooked birds, and puddles of water. 

"You stole dream sand?" Toothiana's expression was not amused. 

"No! No, of course not!" Jack raised his arms in self-defense, breaking free from Toothiana. He's perfectly aware that he only escaped because she allowed it.

A moment passes and Snow Miser stands beside him, grinning mischievously as he wrapped a hand about his shoulders. Jack grimaced, and sort of wished he could shake him off. He really doesn't want to be attached to what will soon be a target for total annihilation. 

"Accusing this poor boy of thievery? How shameful!" 

The Guardians are not amused. Jack still just tried to blend in, slinking further into his hoodie, if that was even still possible. Luckily, he and Snow Miser have similar color schemes. Blue and white. Bunny scrunched his nose. Stupid monochromaniacs and their predictable color schemes.  

He then remembered that he didn't even wear clothing; Eh, maybe he'd let the issue drop. 

"Well," Tooth asks, with a patience that seems legitimate (Jack knows better), "if you didn't steal it, where'd you get it?"

"We didn't!" The Snow Miser laughed, cheery and chill as as a narwhal. Everyone is confused, including Jack.

"You didn't?" He asked, brow furrowing as he turned. He also manages to squirm away, just out of reach. Maybe he'll avoid whatever death sentence awaits Snow Miser.  

"Nope! I control winter, kid, not dreams." 

"Then who-", Jack stopped, and Bunny looked at him in alarm. The frost spirit gasped, eyes widening dramatically.  

"Pitch?!" Bunny seriously hopes he's wrong. He does not want a repeat of Easter. 

"Sandy." Jack doesn't phrase it like a question. He knows. Oh, he knows. That glowing bastard! No wonder he let North escape!

Snow Miser gave a sly grin, pointing his staff at Jack, "Well of course! Who else appreciates a good prank like we do?"

The aura of the room might seem to darken then, so great is the wrath of Toothiana. Mr. Ten Below is slow to notice, but the Guardians are not as oblivious, not nearly. Jack cowers, trying to shrink against the wall; Bunny's whiskers droop and he quickly steps clear of the tunnel mouth. He is so not getting involved in this.

Tooth turns in place, and leaves in absolute silence. No one follows. Not even Baby Tooth. She just zips over and hides in Jack's pocket, looking out with big eyes.  Snow Miser's smile falters, and he clears his throat awkwardly. Jack and Bunny exchange a look, then glance at Snow Miser; they all make a unanimous decision.

Sandy can probably handle himself.

* * *

...probably.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, if you have the time!  
> Up Next: Pitch is a bad influence on Jack. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Continue? 
> 
> I'm not sure if there'd be any interest...but, I just saw the movie the other day, and the idea came to me. I really liked the character designs/concepts from the movie, especially the idea of a teenage Jack Frost. It's a sort of one shot/drabble here, but if you like it enough to see a sort of series be made of this, please let me know.


End file.
